


Kintsugi Vader

by procoffeinating



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procoffeinating/pseuds/procoffeinating
Summary: Kintsugi (金継ぎ) is the Japanese art of fixing broken pottery with gold. As a philosophy it treats breakage and repair as part of the history of an object, rather than something to disguise.





	Kintsugi Vader

Inspired by Vader's fight with Ahsoka in Rebels, and a pic I painted for Thorin a few years back (and Anakin's story in general because _duh_ ).

 

 

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/procoffeinating/). Please do not repost or edit without permission.


End file.
